Paint the Sky with Stars
by Miyame-Faith
Summary: Hikaru lost all her memory of the land of Cephiro. All her friends, all the magic, and all the romance. But, when the people of Cephiro suddenly come to Tokyo with a mission, will she remember them?
1. Prologue

**Paint the Sky with Stars**

[-----------------]

_Hey everyone! Today, I have a story for you titled, "Paint the Sky with Stars". I wrote a couple chapters months ago and now I decided to edit them and publish them on for your entertainment. This fanfic is based on the anime Magic Knight Rayearth, and you can probably guess by reading the descriptions who the main character is.   
  
Yada yada, this anime does not belong to me, because if it did, this fanfic would be published and in stories by now. Enjoy this fiction, and all reviews are welcome. -(I love getting reviews!!)- If you have any questions, please e-mail me!_

_Author's Note: The "_[---]_" mean the passing of time; change of setting. Thought you would like to know..._

**Chapter One: Prologue  
**  
_It's as if she threw the stars into the sky each night.  
  
That's what someone...  
  
Said about me..._

[---]  
  
I stepped out into the morning sun and sighed in deep relief. "I don't see him. It's safe to go." I gripped my bag a little tightier and lightly bounced down the stairs, pushing my long red braided hair behind me. Hikari sat at the entrance of the dojo with his tongue hanging out and a bone at his side.  
  
I didn't see that boy from school, so I thought it was safe to go.  
  
For one week now, a new student named Lantis arrived at the Middle School. He didn't say hi to anyone. He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't wave to anyone.   
  
He never smiled.  
  
All I know is, he always stared at me, watching my every move. In class, he would rest his chin on his palm and just look my way, as if he was studying me. My friends all thought he was cute, but I never really payed any attention to boys. Not yet.  
  
Usually he would walk up my street to get to school. He didn't this morning and I wondered if he was absent. But once I reached the Middle School, that all seemed to change.  
  
He was sitting by himself under the cherry tree, leaning on the wishing well. His long, slender legs stretched out calmly and his pitch black hair covering up his eyes. He was staring at the ground. I didn't see my friends, so I walked over to him and sat down, several yards away. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and once he felt it was safe, he sat up straight and stared.   
  
I pretended not to pay attention; his eyes looked so cold. I couldn't help but remember him from somewhere. Somewhere...far.   
  
This is when I decided to take out a book and skim through it. Lantis didn't change expression. He looked much older than a Middle School student, I thought, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He looked to be old enough for college, or even beyond. No matter, I began to read.  
  
Suddenly, I leaned against the edge of the fountain and my hand slipped. I lost the grip of my book and amazingly, was stopped by Lantis' cold hand. He helped me up from my leaning position and handed me my book with his other hand. "You should be more careful."  
  
I didn't know what to say. He was looking directly into my eyes, still holding out my book, his lips slightly open. "Thanks.." I took my book from him and he turned and walked away.   
  
I would have ran after him, but the bell rang. And he was gone.  
  
[---]  
  
That day after school, I ran into the diner at Tokyo Tower and skipped up to the counter. This was my after school job: a waitress. It payed good money for a child my age and I was happy to work for only three hours. I ran into the kitchen to grab my apron but I was stopped by my boss. "Ms. Shidou, you are late! As usual!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Reiku. I had to stay after school to take a test-"  
  
"Excuses, excuses! Just get to work! Fuu needs all the help she can get! You know she just started this job! Now go help with the costumers!"  
  
I slightly bowed. "Yes, sir." and ran back out of the kitchen with a pad and pencil. Fuu fixed her glasses and wrote down the order for a couple at table three. She seemed like a natural. She was pretty, friendly, and judging by her uniform, very smart. Her short, bouncy blonde hair moved to her beat as she walked swiftly past me and into the kitchen. Moments later, back out. She didn't stop without a glance.  
  
I decided to tend to a boy at table five. When I got there, I found a him reading a magizine with a picture of a bunny as the logo. I took one look and guessed correctly. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
The boy looked up from his magizine and closed it, revealing a faint picture of a gorgous model on the cover. I didn't really stare. "Not really, I just came here to study."  
  
I giggled. "Studying a Playboy zine?"  
  
He turned a faint red and tossed the zine back into his backpack and took out a text book. "Actually, I'm waiting here to tutor someone. He should be coming any moment. Do you mind if this becomes our new study place?"  
  
"That is no problem at all." I lifted my pencil to the pad. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Sure. Make it a Cola. Thanks."  
  
I nodded and turned rapidly away from the boy. He smiled and pushed his green hair back and rubbed his forehead. From the kitchen, I can see him glancing at his bookbag, trying his best to see the model on the cover.  
  
Fuu ran in the kitchen and rushed to get more napkins. Then she ran out. I grabbed the Cola from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen with a straw when I saw him. Lantis. He just entered the diner, holding his jacket by the collar over his shoulder with his suitcase in his left hand. Surprisingly, he sat down at the table of the boy I just tended to.  
  
"Here is your Cola," I said with a smile as I set the drink next to the text book. Lantis looked up at me.  
  
"Thanks, babe." The boy opened the drink and gulped it down, ignoring the straw I gave him.  
  
"Please don't call me that. I'm not used to it," I said, blushing slightly but didn't show it.  
  
"Not used to it? A pretty girl like you should hear it all the time," the boy answered smoothly, leaning over toward me.  
  
Fuu must have overheard, because she rushed over to the table and put her hands on her hips. "Ferio, what have I told you about calling girls you don't even know 'babe'?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Fuu!" Ferio said, smiling at me. "But it makes girls feel better, don't it?"  
  
Fuu hissed and walked away from the table. I still stood there, stunned. Lantis sighed and pulled the text book closer to him. "Ferio, stop talking to girls and let's study." As Ferio pointed things out in the textbook, I noticed Lantis glancing up at me every once in a while. His voice seemed to be mute as I studied the two and left back into the kitchen.  
  
That's when I learned his name was Ferio.

* * *

So, how did you like the Prologue? Just a short beginning chapter for you there. Keep reading; I will update soon. A chapter a day, at least, like I normally do. [until school starts up again!] Reviews are more than welcome!  
  
[---] Miyame Faith 


	2. Friendships

[---------------]

**Chapter Two: Friendships  
  
**

I left Tokyo Tower about 6:45 pm that evening. Fuu was still there cleaning up the tables and washing up afterward. She said she would take care of it, so I left.  
  
Ferio and Lantis decided to leave 15 minutes before I did. I overheard Ferio talking about a show he wanted to watch on television. I guessed correctly before he could announce it to Lantis.  
  
It was raining when I got off my job, so I grabbed my umbrella and walked swiftly down the street toward to Dojo. Cars flashed by, throwing large amounts of water my way. I dodged them each time a car did so and laughed if I got wet. It was only three minutes of that before I made it into a game.  
  
Letting my umbrella fall to the ground, I rushed up and down the streets, waiting for cars to zip by and dodge the water. Just for fun. It started to rain heavily, but I didn't care. I twirled around in the storm with my face to the sky and when I got dizzy, I stopped and let the rain pound on my back.  
  
I could no longer hear the rain. My heartbeat drained it all.  
  
"Hikaru! What are you doing out in the rain?"  
  
I turned around swiftly and my ponytail almost slapped me in my face. My hair was soaked. My clothes were soaked. I just looked at the figure who had called my name. "Fuu?"  
  
Fuu stepped closer with her umbrella over her head and mine in her other hand. "Hikaru! You can catch a cold out here in this storm! Why aren't you home yet? You should have been home a long time ago. It's almost 7."  
  
I walked over to her and took my umbrella. "But, Fuu! This is so much fun! You should try it. It's a fun game!"  
  
"A game?! To spin around soaked in the rain? I think not." I looked at her and said nothing. "Hikaru, go home. Your mother must me worried about you."  
  
"I don't have a mother."  
  
Fuu lowered her umbrella. "I'm sorry...well, you should go home to your-"  
  
"I know what you mean." I smiled. "Please, join me. I can tell by your expression you never really had any fun."  
  
Fuu smirked. "No. You're right. I never did have any fun. There is no fun in my school or household, just manners. Manners, and learning to be a smart, young lady."  
  
"Fuu."  
  
She looked.  
  
"I'll show you fun if you just lose the umbrella. Hurry! Before the rain stops!"  
  
Fuu hesitated, then closed her umbrella and set it down. She instantly yelped when the rain pounded on her head. "I'm not having fun, Hikaru! I'm soaked! How could this possibily contain fun?"  
  
"Watch." I ran out to the curb and waited for the car. It zipped by and splashed a ton of water over my head and I ran, laughing, when most of the water drowned my back.  
  
Fuu holded her arms. Her pale green and slightly yellow uniform looked dead as it hung to her thigh, close to her legs. Her hair lost its curl. "I don't see any fun in this."  
  
"Because you have to be IN it!" I grabbed her wrist and forced her over to the curb. Sure, she screamed a little bit, but once she got there, she folded her arms again. "Now, when a car comes, stay. When it throws the water, RUN!"  
  
"Seriously, Hikaru. This is so childish."  
  
"Hey, even a fourteen year old should have fun!" Fuu looked over at me, as if stunned my age was fourteen. We were both silent, but my eyes were bright as I prayed for a car to come. In an instant, a red car rolled down the street. "Ready, Fuu?"  
  
"I guess.."  
  
I grabbed her hand and held it tight as the car zipped down the street. "NOW!" We both lept back to the sidewalk and the car threw gallons of water from the flooded streets onto us. I made it out of the way with just my hair wet, but I heard Fuu scream.  
  
I turned, and Fuu stood in the middle of the sidewalk. Her head was hanging and water poured off of her body like waterfalls. Then she looked up at me. "Hikaru.." I gulped and stepped back. "That was great!" Fuu laughed out loud and skipped around the sidewalk. "Hey, follow me!"  
  
I smiled widely, grabbed our umbrellas, and joined Fuu. We ran in the street, the water half way up to our knees; the rain still poured down. Fuu stopped next to me and pointed to the distance. "First one to the corner wins!"  
  
I laughed and we both took our pose. "Ready. Set. GO!" We both took off down the street, as fast as we could. Fuu's yelps and laughter drained the sound of the swooshing water as it pounded in my face. There was no set record, but Fuu reached the corner in about 20 seconds flat; fast for a girl who constantly studied.  
  
Once I caught up, I found Fuu sitting in the dirty water. It came up to her stomach and attacked like waves from behind her. Even though it was raining, I could see tears running down Fuu's pale cheeks. She was laughing so hard.  
  
[---]  
  
I sneaked into the house around 7:30 that night. After the race with Fuu and I, it stopped raining and I managed to dry off a little. I drained the water out of my ponytail just before I walked into the dojo and found myself in a head lock with my older brother, Kakeru.  
  
He rubbed my forehead and his eyes twinkled. "Hikaru, how come you are late?! And your soaked!"  
  
Masaru stepped out from behind him, with his hands on his hips. "Dancing in the rain again, eh?" I laughed and Kakaru let go of my grip. "Go change into your kimono, before Satoru finds out."  
  
Kakeru nodded, and combed his fingers through his black hair. "Go."  
  
I skipped past the two and I could hear them whispering about a new girl in school while they walked into the dojo room. They both went to the High School down the block from Fuu's school. When I opened the slide door to my room, Hikari welcomed me by pouncing on me and licking my face. "Hey, Hikari!" I said, petting his shiny, gray fur.   
  
Sitting on the bed, I looked toward the window. The dew from the plants were shining in the moonlight. It was such a wonderful sight. As I put on my red kimono, I walked toward the window and looked down. Nobody was in the streets. No cars zipped by to splash a helpless girl who never had any fun.   
  
Or maybe they only zipped by when a girl needs hope.  
  
[---]  
  
Late that night, I awoke when the tide of the moonlight crept up to my forehead. I rolled over and threw the covers over my eyes. I thought of Fuu. I wonder if she got back safe and sound. I wonder if she got in trouble, or if she told her parents about all the fun she had. Or maybe she kept it a secret.  
  
I thought about Ferio. He would be there tomorrow again at the diner to tutor Lantis. He had a crush on me, or did he call every girl cute?  
  
And I thought about Lantis. Why didn't he ever smile? He looks too old to be in Middle School and he reminds me of someone. Where have I met him before?  
  
I stopped wondering and pretended to sleep when Satoru opened my bedroom door. He was much older than my other brothers and looked much wiser. My heart pounded when I felt him walk across the room, his kimono brushing against my covers as he picked up my wet clothes, kissed my cheek, and walked toward the door.  
  
I thought of saying "good night", but I fell asleep before he even left.  
  
[---]  
  
Fuu told me to meet her at the corner so we can walk to school together, so I waited across the street from her house. Many girls with lime green and yellow uniforms poured down the sidewalks, all going in the same direction. They all had their school books in their hands, their curly hair bouncing to match their stride.  
  
It only took a few minutes of waiting until Fuu came skipping down the street with her suitcase in her left hand. " 'Morning, Ms. Hikaru!"  
  
"Good morning, Fuu. Sleep well?"  
  
She nodded and we began to walk. "Thanks for the fun time last night. It was great fun."  
  
"Speaking of that, did you get in trouble?"  
  
Fuu hung her head and twisted a stand of her hair. "Yes, I did. My mother grounded me for two days. I've never been grounded before and my mother also cried when she told me my punishment: no work for two days."  
  
I sighed. "I'm sorry, Fuu. Are you upset with me?"  
  
She giggled. "Of course not, Hikaru! I don't do anything but go to school, work, and come home to clean everyday. You showed me a good time, and I'm glad you did." She paused, as if breathing in every word she said. "Without you and your playful self, I would still be a stuck-up-boring-can't-have-fun-fourteen-year-old-girl."  
  
I smiled and looked at the ground. "You aren't stuck up, Fuu. We both just came from seprate lives."  
  
"I guess you are right." She ran her finger close to the fringe of her skirt and twirled around.   
  
"Hey, Fuu. Would you like to visit my house after school? Mr. Reiku said I could came in an hour later because he has an interview with this food person."  
  
"A food inspector." Fuu corrected me.  
  
"Yeah. That." I laughed. "Well, would you? You could meet my brothers, my dog, see my room.."  
  
"I don't know. I'm grounded, remember?"  
  
"But your mother said you are only banned from work. She didn't say you couldn't go over a friend's house!" I said, throwing my arms in the air, almost shouting it.  
  
"Maybe because I never had friends to visit their home." Fuu was quiet. Once we reached the corner, she gave me a silent yes and we waved goodbye.  
  
I walked left, she turned right.  
  
[---]  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled at the red mini van that swiftly turned the corner. "Watch where you're goin'!" I panted from the rush of the moment and faced the private school. Girls sauntered out with the same uniform as Fuu. It was then I knew I was in the right place.   
  
"Hikaru!" Fuu ran up to me and fixed her glasses. "I'm glad to see you waited for me."  
  
"No problem, Fuu. Anything new?" I asked, as we began to walk down the sidewalk, passing many girls who all looked alike. I counted many stares.  
  
Looking to the sky, I brushed my ponytail behind my shoulder. I stared into the deep blue for a minute as I walked, thinking, until I bumped into someone. Or maybe it was vise-versa.   
  
"Excuse me," said the girl that accidently ran into me. Her ice blue hair and eyes shimmered in the sunlight and her uniform showed she attended the Girls Only Private School. She ran down the street, dodging the traffic of the people and calling out the name 'Mokona'.  
  
I caught one glimpse of her and my eyes widened, as if a piece of my memory found its way back into my mind.   
  
"Umi.."


	3. Developing Feelings

**Chapter Three: Developing Feelings  
  
**Like Fuu promised, she walked with me to the dojo after school. Even though it could only be an one hour visit, I knew it would mean a lot to her. She had so much fun the day before, standing in the pouring rain, like all her cares went away. And her excitement still showed when she took her first step into my house that afternoon.  
  
"Welcome, Fuu!" I said with my arms open.  
  
She smiled and looked around the room, then wandered down the hallway. "So many rooms," she said with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. And sometimes, my brothers give lessons to kids who want to learn swordsmanship. I help sometimes, too!"  
  
Fuu spun around and faced me. "Brothers? You mean, you are the only girl?"  
  
I began to laugh nervously. "Yeah. I'm growing up to be such a tomboy!"   
  
And just like magic, Kakeru's head popped out from the open slide door. "Hikaru! You're home!" He lept outside and tackled me into a hug. "Hey, kid. Welcome home! Boy, do I have a lot of chores for YOU to do!"  
  
I gulped all the air I could when he finally let me go. "But Kakeru, I have company today! This is Fuu!"  
  
Kakeru looked over at Fuu and smiled, took her hand, and kissed it. "I'm Kakeru Shidou. Hikaru's brother."  
  
Fuu smiled back sweetly. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"So," I began, "where are the other punks?"  
  
Kakeru let go of Fuu's hand and stood up tall. "Your BROTHERS are both out food shopping."  
  
"When are they coming back?" I asked as Fuu and I made our way up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know. You know how long it takes for them to shop," Kakeru complained. I laughed, and he felt he should continue. "Kakeru, should I get the smooth soap or the creamy soap?" he said, mocking his older brother.   
  
I laughed all the way upstairs and into my room as Fuu sat on the bed beside me. She tapped my lap with her palm a few times. "Yes, Hikaru, your brother is funny, even though I don't get the joke."  
  
I sighed and looked over at her. "My oldest brother is always looking at all the brands of items in the supermarket. He simply can't buy a bar of soap without studying the others and seeing which one has the better... texture."  
  
Fuu nodded and chuckled a bit, but I changed the subject. "Well, this is my room!" I stood up and spun around. Teddy Bears and other plushies were crowded in the corner and some on my bed. She smiled at each one of them and walked over to the bunch. Frowning, she pulled up one and held it out to me. "This one... what is it?" I studied the teddy bear. Somehow, I don't remember ever buying it. It was snow white, with rabbit ears and a red jewel on it's forehead. "It looks... like a rabbit." She said, looked under it and around it. "It looks so real. Like a real bunny rabbit." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah. I guess.. it is." And as I showed her around the house, the eyes of the rabbit glowed and I never saw it again.  
  
[---]  
  
Umi closed the door behind her and let the fuzzy animal hop across the room. It sat on the couch and looked around with a smile on it's face. As she walked over to it, she plopped her hands on her hips and frowned at it. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Why did you suddenly run away and into the city?" The animal just smiled at her and bounced in the chair. Umi groaned, fell to her knees, and looked the animal directly into it's eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Suddenly, the wooden floor creaked as a boy made his way over to Umi. He stood towering over her and his voice seemed fragile. "What are you doing?"  
  
Umi looked up. "Oh. Lantis. Don't scare me like that."  
  
Lantis didn't change expression, just narrowed his eyes and then picked up the animal. "Where did he go?"  
  
She closed her eyes and hung her head. "Hikaru's house. From what I gathered from the beast is, that Fuu was visiting, too."  
  
Lantis sighed, grabbed her hand, and helped her up. He held her chin to match his eyes and wiped a tear that wandered down her cheek. "I know it's hard for you, to not be able to talk to your dearest friends. But you can't crack now. We have a mission, remember?"  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I can... last longer."  
  
Lantis nodded also. "I'm sorry, Umi." He grabbed his cloak from the couch, patted the animal on it's head and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Umi sat down on the couch and set the animal on her lap. "I really miss the girls. I see them everyday, and the fact they don't remember me... just rips me apart." The animal frowned and tried its best to look sad, but it never pulled off. Umi smiled and rubbed it's cheek. "Soon, we'll be reunited and fight again. Right.... Mokona?"  
  
The animal nodded and Umi weakly smiled back.  
  
[---]  
  
"One bacon cheeseburger, coming right up!" I called as I twirled around and headed for the kitchen. I gave the paper to the men by the stoves and headed back out with a glass of coke and a straw. "Here you are, sir. Enjoy." I smiled with a light giggle hidden inside, and walked over to the other side of the room. "It's so hard... without Fuu."  
  
I sighed and walked back across the room to help another customer. It wasn't long before someone tapped my shoulder and she spun around. "Hello, Hikaru!"  
  
I smiled at the two boys and waved to the girl who stood next to Lantis. She looked rather sad and her eyes were wide as she smiled and waved back. "Right this way guys, and I'll grab you a table."  
  
I lightly skipped ahead of them and Lantis nudged the girl lightly, then whispered in her ear. "Keep your cool, Umi. We are here to observe, so be friendly."  
  
Umi gulped and kept her eyes on her friend as I pulled out the chairs at a table by the window. "Here you are!" I said cheerfully as I pulled my pen to her notepad. "The usual?"   
  
Ferio nodded and pointed to Umi. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um," she shivered as she stared at the smiling Hikaru, and Lantis coughed. "Eh, I'll take a cheeseburger and a coke."  
  
I smiled and wrote it down. "The drinks are on their way, and the orders should be ready in ten minutes."  
  
"Working alone today, Hikaru?" Ferio called just as I began to walk away.  
  
"Yeah. Fuu is grounded," I said, laughing nervously.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Well," I smiled. "It was pouring two nights ago and Fuu and I had fun racing and dodging cars all evening. She got home late and was soaked, on top of that, and got grounded for two days."  
  
Umi hung her head. "You didn't change, Hikaru..."  
  
Ferio laughed. "I never imagined little Fuu to be grounded. Ever."  
  
"Well, she needed an attitude adjustment, so I gave it to her," I said and turned to the kitchen.  
  
Lantis faced Umi, who was staring at the ground with her hands tight against her jeans. "Umi, is something the matter?"  
  
Umi looked up to the kitchen door and watched Hikaru skip across the room with the glasses on a tray. "Here you are," I said and placed the tray on the table next to Umi. "Two cokes and one water."  
  
Lantis took the glass of water and twirled around the straw. "Thanks." Everyone else reached for their drink and nodded after taking a sip.  
  
"I'll be back in ten minutes with the orders," I said with one last smile and walked off.   
  
Umi watched Hikaru vanish into the kitchen and then turned to Ferio. "You didn't know Fuu was grounded?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I never see Fuu, let alone talk to her in school," Ferio said.  
  
Lantis closed his eyes and leaned his chin on his hand. "I know it's hard for you also, Ferio, to have the love of your life not even remember you; though you don't show it, I know you are sad and upset."  
  
Ferio was silent, just took a sip from the glass and slammed the drink back down.   
  
Something in the moment made Umi laugh. "I never would have thought Hikaru would get a job in a resturant. It's kind of funny, actually."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lantis asked.  
  
"Oh, you remember, Lantis!" Umi said with sparkling eyes. "She was such a tomboy to begin with; it's hard to imagine her skipping around in a skirt shorter than a school uniform. Also, you both know how clumsy and childish she is."   
  
Ferio leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "Yeah. She does remind me somewhat of a little sister. But you both know how powerful and strong little Hikaru is. She is a powerful asset to the Magic Knights."  
  
"Yes. She is," Lantis said, looking over to the kitchen door as she ran back out with a tray of glasses. "And such a charmer."  
  
Ferio nudged Lantis with a wide smile. "Ohhh, developing feelings for little Hikaru, are we?"  
  
Umi chuckled and nudged him too. "You two would make a cute couple." She held out her arms. "Childish Hikaru and Serious Lantis!"  
  
"But Lantis would need to grow more playful and stop being such a fun-killer."  
  
Umi laughed and clapped her hands. "This should be exciting! Lantis being fun? I gotta see this!"  
  
Lantis listened to them go on and on, listening to them playing cupid and planning their 'future relationship'. He only grinned and watched Hikaru skip around the room with that reckless smile on her face. "Finally Umi is enjoying herself," he said, glancing over at Umi.  
  
Then he looked back at Hikaru. 


	4. Star Painted Skies

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long arrival of this chapter; I have been working on my website and something was up with the computer modem, so I couldn't view the internet for a week. But, I'm gonna make it up to you!  
  
Well, here's the next chapter, and you will finally see the title of this fic begin to show meaning. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Star Painted Skies**  
  
Fuu skipped down the stairs of the house and bounced around the corner, grabbing a shiny red apple on the way. "I'm leaving to work now, mom!"  
  
Her mother stuck her head out from behind the kitchen door with a wide smile. "Okay, Fuu. Make sure you come straight home!"  
  
Fuu smiled weakly and nodded. "I will. Thank you, mother." She quickly turned away and left her mother smiling. Fuu closed the door behind her and pressed her glasses against her face, then followed the sidewalk down the street to Tokyo Tower that stood high above the horizon. "Wait until Hikaru sees me. She'll be so happy. I hope I can catch her."  
  
[---]  
  
The sky . . . is nothing without stars . . .  
  
[---]  
  
Fuu ran through the door of the dinner with her jacket casting behind her back. All eyes zipped to the girl who rushed to the counter and Umi almost lost her breathe. "Fuu!"  
  
Fuu turned at the sound of her name and waved to Ferio who sat, waving, next to Umi. Ferio snapped his eyes at Umi. "Be quiet, Umi! Don't get so excited!"  
  
Umi quivered and stared at the floor with her eyes narrowed. Lantis only sipped from his glass and continued to look serious. Even when Fuu met them at the table, he didn't crack a grin. He never smiled for just anyone.  
  
When I came through the kitchen door, I almost dropped the order on the floor. "Fuu!" I rushed to her and gave her a huge hug. "Fuu, what are you doing here?"  
  
"My mother let me off early. She said I deserved some fun time," she smiled. "Thank you, Hikaru."  
  
Umi gripped the table cloth when she saw the two hug, then she impatiently brushed away a tear. "Guys..."  
  
Fuu smiled widly and turned to Boss as he walked through the door. "Fuu! It's great to see you! What happened to your punishment?"  
  
"It lost its way to my life, sir," she said with her normal mysterious talk. She cracked a smile.  
  
Boss laughed and pat her shoulder a couple times. "Well, get to work, young lady. All these customers have been waiting."  
  
"Yes, sir!" she said happily and hopped into the kitchen for her apron.  
  
After seeing Fuu skip gracefully around the room, I suddenly couldn't stop smiling. She finally had the fun she deserved and her mother didn't mind so much after all. Now, just seeing Fuu out of her house and having fun made me do more than smile. I hummed.  
  
It wasn't long before the rush of the afternoon caught the sunset and almost all the customers were gone. Umi, Ferio, and Lantis were the only ones left in the dinner and once in a while, a man would walk in and ask for a simple cup of coffee, drink it there, and then leave. It's times like this when Ferio and the gang would stay at the diner until closing time.   
  
Boss let us take a break, due to no one else in the diner, so Fuu invited me over to sit with the three. Of course, I didn't pass it up, and sat with the small group. Ferio politely pulled me a chair and I sat down next to Lantis, who was now twirling the straw in the glass of water he never finished. Fuu decided to open the conversation. "Hikaru, I'm not sure if you met Ferio and Lantis, did you?"  
  
"Well, I'm only familiar with the two-"  
  
"I see her in school," Lantis said coldly.  
  
Umi tried her best to smile, but she still found the pain of watching her beloved friends not even remember her. "And I'm... Umi."  
  
"Hello, Umi! Nice to meet you! I'm Hikaru!" I said with a wide smile.  
  
"She's the reckless one," Ferio said playfully. Everyone laughed except Lantis, and Ferio nudged his shoulder. "Come on Lantis, won't you ever laugh at any of my jokes?"  
  
"When they are funny, I'll laugh."  
  
That was when I asked him. "Hey Lantis, are you gonna finish your drink?" I pointed to the unused straw that lay next to the glass of water.  
  
He was silent, as if thinking, or maybe even ignoring me, then he spoke. "No-"  
  
Then I grabbed the cup and straw and gulped down all the water left in the glass. "Mhhmm. That was delicious!"  
  
Everyone burst into a laughter and Lantis blushed lightly. He only shook his head, touched the empty glass that I let go of, and tried his hardest to look serious. But when we all kept nudging him and when I smiled, he couldn't hide it anymore; he blushed and grinned.  
  
[---]  
  
"Thank you for walking me home, Umi and Ferio," Fuu said as she walked down the empty sidewalks of the city. Ferio walked on the street side of the concrete and listened to the girls talk back and forth.  
  
Umi nodded. "Even though... we just met today..." she scringed, "I thought I would be a good friend and walk you home."  
  
"A friend?" Fuu asked. She smiled. "I would like that very much. Three friends in one week. It's amazing."  
  
Umi looked at Fuu, who stared into the sky and her glasses shimmered in the moonlight of the early night. "You don't have many friends, do you Fuu?"  
  
She didn't hesitate to answer. "No. Hikaru and Ferio are my only." Then something in her answer made her giggle. "Yes, childish Ferio.."  
  
Ferio laughed.   
  
With a sigh, Umi stared at the ground. "Fuu, I've always been there for you... always..."  
  
Fuu looked at her and walked up the steps to her house. She looked at the blue haired girl from behind the fence. "Thank you for walking me home, Umi." Fuu smiled at Ferio, then turned around and walked through the door of her home, closing it behind her.  
  
Umi just stood outside the house, staring blankly at the familiar windows and to the room of the Magic Knight with Healing Magic. All the memories of Cephiro, all the love for Ferio, and all the battles and hardship; Fuu didn't remember a thing any more than Hikaru. Umi could have stayed outside, staring at the house all night, but she turned away with tears. "Fuu... remember me..."  
  
[---]  
  
"Thanks for the walk, Lantis," I said, looking up at him.  
  
He had his fists in his jacket pockets. "Mhm hmm."  
  
Lantis stood next to me as we both walked on the empty sidewalk of the quiet city of Tokyo. Ferio had decided to walk Fuu home, then Umi, who lived not to far from Fuu's house, so Lantis walked with me. He could be rather of a gentleman when he wanted to. In my heart, I think Lantis is very sweet, just shy.  
  
I looked at the night sky and stared at the stars that lined the dark blue horizon and thought of the night that it poured rain. "Hey Lantis," He looked down at me. "Have you ever wished on a star?"  
  
Lantis looked back up at the sky with those cold eyes I've seen the first time I ever laid eyes on him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I dunno," I thought. "You.. just don't look like the type that would wish on a star."  
  
He turned and looked at the street. "That's true."  
  
"Well, why not give it a try!" I swung my arms to the sky. "The sky is painted with stars to wish upon!"  
  
He looked at me. "Sorry to break it to you, but those wishes never come true."  
  
"If you believe they will, then they will!" I twirled around. "It's like your will power! Without it, you can't do anything, right?"  
  
Lantis didn't answer, just turned away from me. "You sure have a big heart, Hikaru. So... dreamy."  
  
I looked at him with starry eyes. "Is there something wrong with being a dreamer? Don't you believe in magic? Fantasy?" Again, he didn't answer. A cold wind suddenly blew and I stopped to catch my breath. I was surprised when Lantis removed his jacket and hung it on my shoulders. It fell all the way to my ankles and the sleeves seemed twice the size of my arms. "Lantis?"  
  
"You must be cold," he said, and continued walking.  
  
The rest of the way home was silent. I only stared at the stars in the sky and tried my hardest not to have Lantis' jacket sleeves drag on the ground. Lantis just stared ahead of him, and once in a while, fixed the jacket that kept slipping off my shoulders. I giggled each time. Maybe somewhere behind those cold eyes that belong to Lantis concealed a warm heart and a mind filled with dreams and wishes that were never wished on stars. I think the only purpose for stars is so we can wish on them when we are happy and gaze at them when we are sad. I don't think Lantis ever sat on his roof and stared at the sky, wishing one day he could touch the sky. Has he ever reached out, wanting to hold the sky? Has he ever fell in love? All this seemed to change when I saw him staring at the sky, mummbling something I couldn't make out.  
  
[---]  
  
"Yes, this is it," I said, turning the corner and pointing to the dojo that sat upon the small hill.   
  
We both stopped in front of the fence and he helped me take off the oversized jacket. Once he did, he just hung it over his shoulder and looked down at me, then at the dojo. "This is where you live? In a dojo?"  
  
I nodded happily. "With my brothers." He was quiet as he stared at the doors of the huge one floored dojo. I smiled. "Feel free to come by any time you need me. I'm always home when I'm not at work."  
  
"Okay," he said simply. Then he walked over to the fence gate and opened it.   
  
"Lantis... what are you doing?"  
  
He turned around quickly. "I thought I would walk you to your door."  
  
At first, I was frozen by his words. This cold boy was a gentleman after all!? "Thank you, Lantis," I said as I walked past him and up the stairs to the door. Once there, I turned and looked at the sky. "Look, it's a Blue Moon," I smiled, "the second Full Moon this month. Amazing."  
  
"What... do you mean by Full Moon?" He asked.  
  
"Well," I thought for a moment, and tried to put it in words that my brothers once told me. "A Full Moon happens once a month and it can even react on people, causing them to feel emotions they have never felt before. A Full Moon..."  
  
"Emotions one never felt before?" Lantis looked at me, confused.  
  
"Yes. Romatic emotions, or even the person can feel different." Seriously, now I knew he never looked at the sky. He was silent again, maybe thinking. But I knew it was late and just wanted to get inside. "Well, good night, Lantis," I said with a wide smile and opened the door to my house.  
  
I looked back at him from the open doorway, waiting for him to smile back or say something, but he just turned and walked down the pathway. Once I closed the door behind me, did he stop and stare at the house. "...good night."  
  
[---Cephiro---]  
  
Lantis walked in from the doors of the huge castle swiftly and passed the many faces of the worried people. "Still doesn't remember?" Presea asked from her position on the couch, sitting next to Guru Clef.  
  
"Nope," he said and walked into the bedroom.   
  
Presea combed her hand through her golden blonde hair and let it loose. She held the bow in her palm and made a fist. "Poor Umi. She comes back to Cephiro now and then heartbroken. It must be hard for her."  
  
Guru Clef nodded and set his staff aside him. His eyes, still cold and mysterious, narrowed with sympathy. "She is sleeping here tonight in Ascot's room, speaking of her. She couldn't sleep in the Magic Knights' old bedroom, so she spends the night with Ascot..."  
  
Presea sighed. "She must dream about them each night..."  
  
"She sleeps with Ascot?" Gardina said excitely, walking through the hallway door and into the room where Presea and Guru Clef sat.  
  
"Only for company!" Presea said, snapping her eyes at her. "Don't be silly! She's only fifteen."  
  
Gardina shook her head. "I dunno, ya know that Ascot likes her, eh? You can never trust that little kid." She folded her arms.  
  
"Ascot isn't little... Guru Clef is," Presea said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Guru Clef blushed lightly then closed his eyes. "Knowledge comes in small packages."  
  
"Yes, and that is your theory," Gardina said, nudging his shoulder.  
  
The three laughed on and continued to joke as the castle rang with laughter.  
  
[---]  
  
Lantis walked into the dark room and sat down on the bed. Taking off his shirt and replacing it with a white tank top, he walked over to the window and rested his palm on the wall. The room was shared with Eagle Vision, who came to castle to sleep every once in a while to keep the castle lively and to get away from Autozam. He wasn't there tonight, but the young boy from Autozam, Zazu, wandered aimlessly around the castle, admiring the wonderful air and nature.  
  
He stared at the star painted sky and sighed. "Hikaru... why do you wish upon stars? It seems so childish... so... imaginative."  
  
"Whatcha doin', Lantis?" a familiar voice said from the door.  
  
Lantis looked over his shoulder at the man he remembered so deeply. "Oh, it's just you, Eagle.."  
  
Eagle smiled and walked into the room, pointing on the light. He wore a blank tank top with long black jeans. He eyes glowed lively. "What are you doing?"   
  
Moving aside so Eagle can see out the window, Lantis sighed. "Nothing. I'm thinking."  
  
"I heard about Hikaru and Fuu. Poor Umi," he said, hanging his head. "You know, the last time I saw those girls, it was rainy night, a full moon in fact, and I finally recovered from that battle for the Pillar." Lantis looked at him, so he continued. "Guru Clef told me that... he would erase her memory sooner or later. He never said why, but I think it's for the better."  
  
"It's tearing Umi apart," Lantis said suddenly.  
  
Eagle chuckled. "I just passed Ascot's room. He is even blushing in his sleep. You know, they both look like children when they are asleep."  
  
"So do you."  
  
Eagle laughed. "Yeah, I guess everyone does." Then he looked at the sky and closed his eyes. "Nothing is the same since the Magic Knights left. They were forced into a battle they had no idea about, and Clef did a good thing, making them not remember the battles, even though Umi does." He paused, then turned to Lantis. "Do you think we should tell them?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. I am planning on going to Tokyo with you. Of course, I have no clue of how to behave, but you can help me there." Eagle chuckled and smiled. "Maybe she will remember me."  
  
"I doupt anyone can forget you," Lantis said in a teasing manner.   
  
Eagle smiled and looked to the midnight sky. "So many stars. I have never seen such things in Autozam, due to the poluted skies." His eyes narrowed. "So many sweet dreams."  
  
Lantis studied him and watched as he silently mouthed words. Eagle's hair glistened in the breeze and calmly swayed, as if nodding. "...what are you doing now?"  
  
Eagle turned and walked away from him, then he looked over his shoulder. "Making a wish..."


End file.
